chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Celesteaia Erion
Celesteaia Erion is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is a bloodwitch who is a few centuries old. She is the mother of Dier, Firen and Nam Erion. Appearance Celesteaia seems very similar in appearance to her eldest daughter, Firen. They share the same green eyes and golden hair colour, and also the height and pale skin tone which is common amongst bloodwitches. However, Celesteaia seems to be slightly slimmer, and less powerfully built. Her appearance doesn't show much of her considerable age. Personality She also seems similar to her eldest daughter in personality as well, being dominant, stubborn and a strong leader. She is highly responsible, which may have been caused by the fact that she became head of her House at a young age. Home Celesteaia has lived almost all of her life in the land of Oherin, a witch-country hidden from the non-magical world. She lived in the capital, Oherin City. Oherin is a beautiful country, with a cold northern climate. It contains many mountains, dark forests and deep lakes and rivers. Oherin City is made of a local stone which naturally glows with a white light, and can be seen from miles. The city is built at the base of a mountain range, and has an excellent defensive position. It contains 9 tiers, and 9 silver towers raised from the highest tier. The Erion family lived in a complex of mansions in the second highest tier, due to their importance within witch society. They were one of the witches' High Houses, and Celesteaia was a member of the High Council. However, the entire family have been effectively exiled since the massacre which killed the rest of the Houses. Abilities As a bloodwitch, Celesteaia can draw on her own life energy or that of others, to affect the world around her, bending the laws of nature. She is known to be a strong and powerful witch, who has had centuries of training and experience in using her gifts. She has been shown using her powers in fighting and in creating realistic illusions. It is also known that she is capable of placeshifting. Family & Relationships *Mother - Amarietri Erion (deceased) *Father - Lartonor Carre (deceased) *Late husband - Etarnamor Coren (deceased) *Former lovers - Gavriil Ivanovitch (deceased) and Paolo Arrigi *Son - Dierarchon Erion *Daughters - Firenhalt and Namarien Erion *Grandson - Tyrian Erion *Future daughter in law - Hope Lazuri *Future granddaughters - Jyiara, Meresu *Future grandson - Atharn History Celesteaia was born and raised in Oherin City, and has lived there for the majority of her life. When she was 26 years old, both of her parents died, and she became head of the Erion family. She also married Etarnamor in the same year, and their son, Dierarchon, was born after they were married for 3 years. However, 20 years afterwards, Etarnamor was killed after being captured in an ambush of Dark creatures, and she was widowed. For many years, she focused entirely on her role in leading the family and the city. She travelled once into the non-magical world, where she met Gavriil, and soon fell pregnant for the second time. After Firen was born, the pair decided she'd be safest raised in her father's country, and Celesteaia returned to Oherin. She made the same decision two years afterwards with Namarien, though she used magic to watch over her daughters as they both grew up. After Gavriil died, Firen travelled to rejoin her maternal family, and a year afterwards Nam did the same. A year afterwards, Celesteaia was attacked during a meeting of the High Council. She barely managed to protect herself, and only escaped by creating an illusion of her own death. She learned later that all of the High Houses had been killed, and that she and her children were now the only survivors. They decided to flee, before another attempt could be made, and she is now hiding in the wilderness with Firen, since the others all left their group. Etymology Celesteaia means "sky river" in the Oherinian language, but this has little relevance to her. Her surname, Erion, comes from the same language and means "guidance". This refers to how the family has historically guided their race, as a High House and as High Council members. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Bloodwitches